shadowlandcourt_realm_443fandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Jameson
Mary Jameson, born in C.1255-2011. Mary was a judge on the high council and was gifted. She had a friendly relationship with the Aide to the lord. She loved to play cards, drink tea or coffee, company of friends and a good joke. Mary became a lawyer in August of 1288. She had a passion for Law and for her co-workers. Background Born in the city of Commongaul in realm 843, an SLC controlled realm, to parents Joseph and Cornelia Von Utsen-Jameson. She was the oldest of 3 children. Her 2 brothers, Jack and James, however died tragically. Jack died in 2007 and James in 2010. Jack died of esophageal cancer and James died when the school in the Lord's earthly hometown, Jameson academy, blew up. Mary died an earthly death in 1355 or 1356, at the age of 100. Mary then chose to live in the SLC fulltime as a practicing Lawyer. She had her own firm called Jameson, Carter, Kennedy, Stevens, and associates LP. Mary was one of only 6 lawyers who, during their legal career, earned multiple prestigious awards. She was a candidate in the 1452 election for Lady of the SLC. She lost by 2 votes to Marion Bradwick. she ran 13 years later and was elected. after 42 years she stepped down. She stayed on the high council of Elders until her death in 2011. Work at the court Mary started studying Law school the fall of 1279. She graduated at the top of her class from Novo Private University of Law and Legal studies in the summer of 1288. She, like many other lawyers before her, filed her motion to practice law with the SLC Board of Judges and Attorneys. This request was approved August 14th, 1288 by Lord John Garland. She started as a prosecuting attorney and served as the Head Government Prosecutor from 1292-1325. It was only after taking the case of Lawrence Field who had been convicted of 3 murders, that she started to have doubts. She filed 2 times for separation from the case and was denied. Lawrence Field was found guilty and was sentenced to death. After his sentence of death was passed down, Mary filed 25 motions of appeals on his behalf. Lawrence was executed on October 20, 1325. Mary found evidence that pointed to John H Williams, and filed a motion of Posthumous Innocence. It came to light December 1st of 1325, that Lawrence was indeed innocent. Mary resigned from her position and opened her own Law Firm; Jameson, Carter, Kennedy, Stevens, and associates LP. In 1357, Mary was named attorney of the year. When Lord Garland resigned after a public scandal in 1388, Mary was given the SLC Medal of Justice for her 100 years of meritorious service. She went on to receive: The Burns Award for Young Attorneys, The SLC Board of Judges and Attorneys Meritorious Service Award, The SLC Public Servant Award, The Gracin-Horton Award for most cases won, The Thorne-Byron Scales of Justice Medal, and The Byron-Bearson Award for Judicial Etiquette and Professionalism. Judge In March of 1389, Mary was recommended to be admitted to the bench. The recommendation was filed by Horace Field, Lawrence Field's father. Mary was notified of possible enrollment to the bench in October that same year. Justice Blackwell reviewed the recommendation and issued his statement in December. "In the 423 years that I have been a judge for the SLC State Court system, I have never seen a more deserving and estimable woman recommended to the bench. This woman has received medals and awards for her merits. I would be proud to have Mary Jameson join the bench."- Justice Cornelius Blackwell At the Yule celebration held in the SLC Courthouse, She met Justice Blackwell for the first time. Justice Blackwell, according to her autobiography "Mary Jameson: Public Servant to the Law", handed her a Red Envelope then shook her hand and left the courthouse. Inside the envelope was a letter of approval which had been handwritten by Blackwell. Mary joined the Bench in a formal ceremony on December 30th, 1389. Appointed to high council In 1545 Mary was elected by public opinion to the High Council of Elders. She had never served in the Senate nor to the Low Council of Elders. On January 1st, 1546, Mary stepped foot in the courtroom as a Judge on the High Council. She had never been in the main courtroom when it wasn't a ball room. "I walked through the front doors of the SLC Courthouse, gave my name to the receptionist in the greeting parlor. The Receptionist pointed to a door behind her. So I walked in and was face to face with another receptionist who pointed, likewise, behind her. At the end of Her finger was the largest set of curtains that I had ever seen in my life. The Curtains were closed and in their closed state, I saw that they together made the flag of the SLC. one curtain was a dark purple illuminated by purple orbs, the other was green and was illuminated by green orbs. The emblem of the SLC was done in gold thread. It took my breath away, I had made it to the highest court of government; me, a poor little Commongaul native and a woman to boot. The receptionist saw my face and said 'Justice Jameson, are you going in?' I was just so stunned but I started walking forward, pulled out my wand and pointed at the curtains. 'Patefacio, tu in peripetasmatum de Justitia!' They flew to either side. Jurisprudence Individual Rights In the Long career she had as a judge, she always upheld the rights of individuals. In the 1525 case Maddison V. Hart, Mrs. Maddison claimed that Mr. Hart had held a party which disturbed the neighbors so she had him forcibly removed from the property. He came onto the property to remove his possessions, violating his eviction notice. Mr. Hart claimed that Mrs. Maddison infringed upon his individual right to appeal her eviction decision by having him forcibly removed from the property. Hart further claimed that Maddison never filed the eviction with a court and that his removal was done on the same day she received the Lis Pendas and a notice of appeal of eviction. Mary sided with Mr. Hart in a 4-1 majority opinion. In her individual opinion she said "Mr. Hart's case brings to light the conditions in which some of the poorer citizens of the SLC live. The landowner's word is considered law and anybody who questions it is subsequently removed from their place of residence. Mrs. Maddison should never have removed him from the property. Had she allowed him to appeal her decision he may have lost the case and would have been evicted but now due to this proceeding, he is now free and clear to stay in the appointed residence until a new landowner takes over the place of residence." Capital cases After Mary's first capitol case where innocence had been determined only after execution. She became more cautious when making death penalty decisions. In 1673 Morris v. Mountainview Prison et al, Mary issued a strongly worded and historic dissenting opinion. "When we as elected officials are handed a life, we are supposed to protect it. We cannot allow our power to cloud our judgment, it is a life we hold in our hands. Do we truly have the moral high ground to decide who shall live and who shall die? Are we able to make these decisions with sensitivity? I believe that these decisions are not to be given to us for final say nor should they be given to a 32 member jury. By allowing our hands to cause a death, we are in violation of the law. I believe the Constitution of the SLC is violated when we sign off on a procedure that kills our citizens no matter the crime. We as justices have the responsibility to keep our citizens alive or imprison them indefinitely, because it is wrong to take part in killing whether it is direct or indirect. Blood spatters, we should be careful not to let it spatter on our hands nor flow from our pen."-Mary Jameson 1673 dissenting opinion Relationship with other Judges Relationship with Aide to the Lord Illness Death Funeral Burial Legacy